


Когда-нибудь

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, мини
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Не хочешь? Оставайся и зимуй. И это оскорбление на общий счёт нанижем. Я всё равно тебя когда-нибудь возьму - одну или вдвоём с Парижем!" (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда-нибудь

Она смеет улыбаться и танцевать, когда его мир разваливается на куски.

Драко стоит, подпирая плечом стену, и смотрит на неё всё равно что в упор, но она его взгляда не замечает. Она улыбается и танцует, у неё длинные кудрявые волосы, короткая юбка в складку, загорелые гладкие ноги над белыми гольфами и улыбка, которая сверкает в глазах, даже когда она делает вид, что серьёзна.

Правда, большую часть времени Ромильда Вейн не утруждает себя этими глупостями.

— Я всё равно тебя возьму, — упрямо говорит Драко себе под нос, и примостившаяся рядом Паркинсон тут же спрашивает:

— Что ты сказал?

Драко выдавливает из себя самую искреннюю из неискренних улыбок, на какую только способен, и пожимает плечами:

— Этот тыквенный сок — настоящая гадость.

Панси понимающе кивает:

— Хочешь ещё?

Не дожидаясь его ответа, она устремляется к праздничному столу. Панси лавирует среди танцующих, как маленький военный корабль, им рассказывали о подобных на Маггловедении и Драко тогда даже слушал.

В Хогвартсе празднуют Хеллоуин, а значит, тыкв здесь ещё больше, чем обычно, и Драко уже тошнит от оранжевого.

Под тёмно-серой коротенькой мантией у Вейн гриффиндорский галстук, белая рубашка и долбаная юбка в чёртову складочку. Никакого оранжевого, и это было бы просто прекрасно, если бы при этом она ещё и не улыбалась.

И не танцевала.

По крайней мере, не с Финниганом.

В Хогвартсе празднуют Хэллоуин, и для Драко это восьмой год обучения по счёту и третий по нелюбимости. Первым был шестой курс, когда руки сводило от страха и обречённости, вторым — седьмой, когда всё казалось таким решённым, что было уже наплевать, а сейчас вот третий — восьмой, когда Вейн улыбается и танцует.

Без сомнения, он видел её уже много раз — в школьных коридорах, за столами Большого Зала, на квиддичном поле. Он видел её много раз, но никогда по-настоящему не замечал...

До тех пор пока этой осенью дверь в его одинокое купе не отворилась, пропуская кудрявую голову и узкие плечи в белой рубашке.

Драко тогда напрягся, палочка рефлекторно дёрнулась — проклясть, уничтожить, спасаться. Он перехватил её поудобнее, прокручивая в голове заклинания, а девчонка, тогда ещё безымянная, внимательно оглядела купе.

— Мне больше некуда сесть, — сказала она, — но не думай, что я буду с тобой разговаривать.

Он не ответил.

Он отвернулся к окну и принялся изучать её боковым зрением. Вот кудряшки недовольно взметнулись, вот сверкнули карие глаза — огромные, как у оленёнка, вот с полных губ сорвался задумчивый вздох.

Вот короткая юбка задралась, когда она потянулась забросить сумку на верхнюю полку, и у Драко перехватил дыхание.

Если бы это была Паркинсон, он бы ей даже помог.

Но Паркинсон была далеко, а с ней Забини и все остальные. Драко сам отказался от их компании, надеясь провести несколько часов в одиночестве, зная, что весь учебный год одиночества в Хогвартсе не отыщешь: нужно будет делать то-то и то-то, отбиваться от презрительных взглядов, собирать по клочкам слизеринскую гордость.

За всю дорогу она — девчонка, не гордость, — не сказала ему ни слова. Он ей — тем более.

Гриффиндорский галстук на её шее сигналил ярче, чем пролетающие за окном семафоры: нечего связываться.

Когда тормозящий Хогвартс-Экспресс сильно тряхнуло, и огромная сумка-чемодан свалилась девчонке едва ли не на кудрявую голову, Драко даже не пошевелился, чтобы помочь. А когда она яростно уставилась на него, словно он был чем-то обязан, Драко спокойно выдержал взгляд.

"Ну ты и скотина!" — сияло у неё за ресницами.

"Наплевать", — отвечал он глазами.

Фыркнув, девчонка выволокла сумку из купе — там её массивный чемодан на колёсиках с удивлённым и восторженным одновременно "Привет!" подхватил кто-то из гриффиндорцев (теперь Драко уверен, что Финниган), и Драко сказал себе тихо:

— Подумаешь.

За ужином он повторил это слово ещё несколько раз, и с каждым повтором безразличия в нём оставалось всё меньше и меньше. Девчонка сидела по левую руку от мелкой Уизли — и смела смеяться, когда за гриффиндорским столом кто-то шутил.

Она с аппетитом запивала бифштекс отвратительным тыквенным соком, и когда, в поисках последних капелек, запрокинула голову, демонстрируя тонкую шею, мысли в голове у Драко перемешались.

Он смотрел на эту тонкую шею и вместо "Подумаешь" говорил себе, что хочет к ней прикоснуться.

В идеале — сжать ладонями, впиться пальцами и держать, пока голубая жилка не перестанет стучаться, но покусывать, вылизывать и целовать тоже сгодиться.

— Держи, — Паркинсон возвращается как всегда в самый неподходящий момент и протягивает ему стакан тошнотворно-оранжевой жидкости. — Я добавила туда огневиски, — заговорщицки подмигивает она.

Сделав глоток, Драко кривится, одними губами говорит ей "Спасибо" и снова ищет глазами Ромильду.

— За колонной, — подсказывает Панси, как будто её кто-то спрашивал. — И не вздумай отрицать, — добавляет она. — Я тебя с пяти лет знаю и вижу, как ты на неё смотришь.

— А она?

— А что она? — Панси пожимает плечами, и Драко хочется вылить содержимое своего стакана ей на голову, чтобы чёрные волосы жалко облепили лицо, а мерзкий сок неприятно стёк под рубашку. — Улыбается Финнигану. На тебя смотреть и не собирается, если ты вдруг об этом. — Лицо Панси вдруг становится злым. — На фига ты ей сдался, когда вокруг полным-полно героев войны?

Драко точно знает, что геройство геройством, но у его семьи по-прежнему имеются деньги, а со временем вернётся и влияние вместе с могуществом, а значит, он таки будет кому-то там нужен, но говорить об этом нет смысла.

Вейн выныривает из-за колонны, и губы у неё немного припухшие.

— Я всё равно тебя возьму, — упрямо говорит он, и Панси не переспрашивает.

Он повторяет эту фразу по несколько раз в день с того самого ужина, когда впервые увидел её беззащитную шею, и впервые в жизни думает о том, что когда у тебя есть цель, то и смысла становится больше.

Он прокатывает на языке перед сном её имя — Блейз сказал ему, но после собственного "отличная цыпочка" и последовавшего затем взгляда Драко, примерно неделю с ним больше не разговаривал.

Драко знает, что Вейн — чистокровная, и понимает, что даже будь это не так, ничего бы не изменилось. Драко знает, что когда-то она пыталась приворожить Гарри Поттера, и понимает, почему рыжая Уизли старается держать её поближе к себе. Драко знает, что добрая половина парней в Хогвартсе мечтает забраться под эту долбаную юбку в чёртову складочку, и понимает, почему.

Слишком хорошо понимает.

Вейн хороша, но не настолько, чтобы на неё можно было смотреть бесконечно. Бесконечно можно смотреть на сестрёнок Гринграсс — изящная хрупкость, воздушная лёгкость, огромные глаза и страшно притронуться, потому что вдруг ведь сломаешь. С Вейн по-другому, её не хочется созерцать, к ней хочется прикасаться.

Запускать пальцы в её кудрявые волосы, сжимать руками тонкую шею, скользить ладонями по крепким гладким ногам. Она вся — высокая, вытянутая, породистая, как племенная кобыла. Те же Гринграсс — породистые, как тепличный цветок, к которому не знаешь, с какой стороны подступиться. Вейн полна жизни, Вейн породистая, как победительница скачек, у которой — лучшие гены и лучшее будущее.

Она норовистая, как огонь, это видно по взгляду.

Она не стоит на месте, постоянно перебирает ногами, прислушивается, присматривается. Она улыбается и танцует, пока мир вокруг Драко разваливается на кусочки. Она повисает на руках Финнигана, довольно заглядывая ему в лицо, и Драко почти бросается к ним, чтобы это исправить.

— С ума сошёл? — Ладонь Паркинсон ложится ему на плечо.

В ярости Драко бьёт кулаком по стене и тут же кривится от боли. Панси хватает его за рукав.

— Идиот, — говорит она без малейшего осуждения. — Пойдём потанцуем.

Это не вопрос и не просьба. И Драко, прикончив свой сок с огневиски, идёт следом за ней. Панси вытаскивает его на танцпол и прижимается так бесстыдно, что хочется отскочить. Но вместо этого он обнимает её и, не сводя взгляда с Ромильды, спрашивает на ухо:

— Паркинсон, что ты, мать твою, делаешь?

Панси откидывается назад и смотрит на него так, как будто он сказал ей тысячу комплиментов.

— Показываю ей, что ты чего-то да стоишь.

Драко понятия не имеет, что это значит, но если Панси знает, что делает... Паркинсон — одна из немногих, кому он может довериться.

Когда музыка заканчивается, она приносит ему новый стакан с разбавленным огневиски тыквенным соком.

Когда заканчивается новый стакан, Панси исчезает за следующим — и примерно в этот же момент Финниган за руку выводит Ромильду из зала.

Чувствуя, как внутри всё превращается в лаву, Драко бросается следом. Палочка рефлекторно дергается — проклясть, уничтожить, отбросить. Он перехватывает её поудобнее, прокручивая в голове заклинания, и бесшумно крадётся.

Несколько раз Вейн оборачивается, и Драко едва успевает прижаться к стене, туда, куда неровный свет факелов не очень-то достаёт. Ему везёт, и она его вроде как не замечает.

Как не замечает и руку Финнигана, сползающую всё ниже и ниже.

Когда его ладонь ложится на её круглую задницу, Драко поднимает палочку... Но Вейн снова оглядывается и, улыбнувшись, возвращает руку Финнигана на талию.

Они прощаются у лестницы в спальню девочек, и Финниган выглядит разочарованным, потому что Вейн даже не думает подставлять ему губы для поцелуя.

— Ну? — говорит она, когда Финниган скрывается в темноте. — Выходи.

Спрятав палочку в рукаве, Драко выходит. Ноги у него самую малость дрожат — наверное, от выпитого огневиски, и в голове немного шумит от него же.

Вейн улыбается, опираясь на перила, и нетерпеливо переступает с одной ноги на другую. Её тёмные волосы завитками рассыпаются по плечам, и когда она встряхивает головой, Драко видит беззащитную тонкую шею.

Размышлений не остаётся.

Он подходит ближе и замирает, кончиками пальцев очерчивая заходящуюся в истерике жилку.

Вейн смотрит на него вопросительно и... приглашающе. 

— Ну? — повторяет она, взяв Драко за мантию.

— Иди сюда, — шепчет Драко ей в губы.

Он целует её быстро и оттого грубо, словно боится, что она передумает и откажет. Он целует её остро и больно, почти что кусаясь, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Вейн подаётся навстречу.

Его рука, пробравшись под мантию и задирая рубашку, накрывает её спину, и она выгибается всем телом, прижимаясь бёдрами к его паху.

Драко вздрагивает, и его ладонь на её шее начинает сжиматься. Вейн доверчиво закрывает глаза.

Он держит её крепко — теперь не выбраться и не убежать, и до сих пор не может поверить, что она и не думает вырываться. Когда Драко забирается ей под юбку, она не сдвигает ноги, а только расставляет их шире, и несколько секунд он просто гладит шелковистую кожу, не решаясь прикоснуться к шершавому кружеву, а потом она опять говорит ему:

— Ну?

На то, чтобы заставить её застонать и обмякнуть, уходит примерно минута.

На то, чтобы забыть о том, какая она влажная и горячая, уйдёт как минимум целая жизнь.

— Хочешь ещё? — спрашивает он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, потому что абсолютно не знает, как себя ведут в таких случаях.

Вейн отступает.

Вейн одёргивает юбку, беспомощно закусив губу, и на целое мгновение выглядит маленькой и растерянной, так что Драко хочется прижать её к себе и пожалеть, бормоча что-то ласковое в макушку.

Или даже сразу жениться.

Но она поднимает глаза, и в них сверкает такое пламя, что он мгновенно берёт себя в руки.

— Ты молодец, Малфой, — говорит она тихо. — Только не думай, что я буду после этого с тобой разговаривать. — И, отлепившись от перил, бросается вверх по лестнице.

Драко смотрит ей вслед, и её гладкие крепкие ноги над гольфами блестят в свете плящущих факелов.

Драко смотрит ей вслед, пока она не скрывается наверху.

Драко смотрит ей вслед и ничего, решительно ничего не понимает. Наверное, стоит спросить совета у Панси, но сейчас в голове вертится немного другое.

— Я всё равно тебя когда-нибудь возьму, — говорит он громко, надеясь, что Ромильда всё-таки ещё успеет услышать. — Я всё равно тебя возьму.

_"Скорей бы, — думает Ромильда, падая на кровать. — Пожалуйста"._

_Вокруг неё полным полно героев войны, но геройство — это одно, а Драко Малфой — абсолютно другое, и почему-то он ей нравится больше._

 

Fin~


End file.
